For data communication in an airplane it is required, for example, that components of the communication system which should transmit safety-critical information, too, are designed to be (single or multiple) redundant and deterministic, among other things. Safety-critical information is such information which are safety-critical for operation of an airplane, for example, and, hence, are of substantial significance. For example, information about the remaining amount of kerosene or, for example, the flight altitude is of substantial significance in an airplane. Whereas information which are necessary for navigation or a mission, for example waypoints, are of secondary relevance for the actual safety of the airplane. The number of sensors, radar, cameras and other electronic components and the amount of data which is transmitted between the single components is continuously growing in modern airplanes. Hereby, conventional data networks which are approved for airplanes reach their limits. Implementation of an Ethernet communication network in an airplane for transmission of safety-critical information is not possible even if the Ethernet communication network enables sufficient data transmission, as a conventional Ether network is typically not designed redundantly and does not provide determinism, among other things, i.e., cannot be approved for airplane for specific safety-critical operations. Furthermore, known communication devices for airplane, as for example ADFX (Avionics Full Duplex Switched Ethernet)—networks, do not provide sufficient transmission rate currently.